The Miracle For Utau
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Utau tidak pernah bisa melupakan sosok Ikuto, sampai akhirnya seseorang merubahnya dan membuatnya tersenyum kembali. RnR please! For Black Day!


The Miracle For Utau

***

-Disclaimer-

Shugo Chara! © Peach Pitt

***

Hoshina Utau X Souma Kuukai

Special For Black Day

Happy Reading

***

Dulu, Utau hanya bisa tersenyum, tertawa, bahagia, bila Ikuto ada di sampingnnya. Karena ia terlanjur mencintai Ikuto, walau Ikuto adalah saudara kandungnya.

Namun, tidak bagi Ikuto.

Ikuto justru pergi dan menjelajah dunia sendiri, ia tidak pernah ingin ada orang yang masuk ke dalam masalah yang di hadapinya—yang mau tak mau melibatkan nyawa orang itu. Tapi, Ikuto membuka hati pada gadis itu, Hinamori Amu. Hinamori Amu yang hanya gadis biasa, yang akhirnya justru menyelamatkan hidup Ikuto.

Utau berusaha menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada. Ia tahu, bukan dirinya yang menyelamatkan Ikuto, tapi Amu. Ia tahu, bukan dirinya yang ada di saat Ikuto butuh bantuan, tapi Amu. Ia tahu, bukan dirinya yang mengobati Ikuto bila dia terluka, tapi Amu. Utau tahu benar akan hal itu, ia juga benar-benar tahu bahwa ia telah kalah dengan sosok Amu.

Hanya Amu satu-satu orang yang bisa mengisi sepenuhnya hati Ikuto. Tidak ada celah sedikit pun untuk Utau ikut masuk ke dalamnya, tidak ada.

***

Siapa yang tidak tahu Black Day? Setelah Valentine Day tanggal 14 Februari dan selanjutnya White Day tanggal 14 Maret, maka saatnya Black Day tanggal 14 April.

Berbeda dengan Valentine Day atau White Day yang menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan masing-masing, Black Day justru berkebalikan dengan itu semua. Oleh tradisi korea, Black Day di rayakan oleh orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kekasih sambil menggunakan baju hitam dan makan mie jaja hitam.

Utau tahu apa itu Black Day. Dan dia menumpahkan semua tangis dalam hatinya di hari itu, di bawah hujan yang mengguyur kota dan hari yang paling menyedihkan baginya. Utau menundukkan kepalanya lalu terduduk di tengah taman sendirian. Ia merasakan dadanya mulai berdenyut lemah, kedua tangannya terasa dingin dan mati.

"Ikuto, kau di mana? Aku mencarimu, aku membutuhkanmu."

Tubuh Utau bergetar, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia telah gagal untuk menjadi sosok Utau yang selalu berkata akan baik-baik saja tanpa Ikuto, akan terus berjuang tanpa Ikuto. Tapi, kalau semua kenyataannya bukan seperti itu, apa yang harus di lakukan olehnya?

"Ikuto… Ikuto… aku butuh kamu."

Utau menutup matanya. Ia telah menyerah dengan keadaan, ia bahkan terlalu putus asa untuk bangkit kembali dan menjadi Utau yang bisa menghentakkan dunia dengan nyanyian merdunya. Bahkan, sekarang ini saja ia melupakan bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan suara emasnya kembali, istilahnya ia berantakan dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa di lakukan.

"Utau?" panggil seorang.

Utau menoleh cepat dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut kecoklatan dengan payung di tangan kanannya, sedang menatapnya dan berusaha mengenalinya.

"Kuukai!" seru Utau.

"Ternyata itu benar kau! Hei, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini? Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan seperti ini." Kuukai menghampiri sosok Utau dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kau itu, ayo aku bawa kau ke rumahku dulu, kau bisa mengganti baju atau sekadar berteduh dulu di sana," lanjut Kuukai.

Utau mengangguk. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa, padahal ia ingin mengatakan sepatah kata "terima kasih".

"Jangan berdiri saja, ayo jalan," kata Kuukai lalu menarik Utau. Utau hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti langkah mantan Jack di Guardian tersebut.

***

**Rumah Kuukai, 14 April 2010 …**

"Kakakmu kemana?" tanya Utau saat mendapati rumah Kuukai kosong, tidak riuh seperti yang di ceritakan Kuukai padanya.

"Kakakku yang mana? Pertama? Kedua? Ketiga? Atau keberapa?" tanya Kuukai lalu sosoknya menghilang di balik dapur.

"Ya… semuanya."

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka berbelanja atau pergi berjalan-jalan ke mana selama aku pergi tadi." Hanya suara Kuukai yang terdengar.

Utau mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa. Tak lama, Kuukai kembali dengan dua gelas teh hangat.

"Ini, kau pasti kedinginan jadi aku buatkan kau ini." Kuukai menyodorkan salah satu gelas ke Utau. Utau berusaha menolak dengan halus, namun Kuukai tetap memaksanya. Akhirnya, tangannya kanannya mengambil gelas tersebut lalu mulai menegakkan isinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oh iya, kau perlu berganti baju, pakai saja bajuku," kata Kuukai, "Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri di kamarku," lanjutnya.

Utau mengangguk. "Iya, kamarmu di mana?" tanya Utau lalu menaruh gelas berisi teh yang kini tinggal setengah.

Kuukai menjawab dengan cepat letak kamarnya dan segera memberitahukan baju mana yang bisa Utau pakai.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu ya," kata Utau. Kuukai mengangguk lalu berdiri untuk mencari remote televise.

Sementara Utau mulai berjalan pergi ke kamar Kuukai.

***

Kuukai berkali-kali mengganti saluran televisinya kentara tidak menemukan acara yang bagus, semuanya berisi berita yang kurang lebih sama.

"Ngg, Kukai?"

Kuukai menoleh saat suara Utau terdengar. Kini, Utau telah menggunakan baju berwarna abu-abu lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna hitam—yang terlihat di lipat beberapa kali.

"Oh, pakaiannya cukup?" tanya Kuukai.

"Ya, begitulah, tapi celananya kebesaran," jawab Utau lalu menunjuk celana tersebut. Kuukai lalu tertawa kecil dan mempersilahkan Utau untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Omong-omong, kau tadi kenapa hujan-hujanan seperti tadi? Ada masalah?" tanya Kuukai.

Utau mengangkat bahu. Tidak tahu lagi apa itu di sebut masalah aatau bencana baginya. "Ya, begitulah."

"Tentang apa? Ikuto?" tanya Kuukai lagi.

Utau tertegun dengan tebakan Kuukai yang tidak sangkanya adalah benar. Utau menundukkan kepalanya dan merasakan air matanya kembali menetes seperti tadi. Tapi, ia tidak berani menaikkan kepalanya lagi karena tidak ingin Kuukai merasa cemas atau apa pun itu.

Namun, Kuukai justru mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat dengan jelas air matanya itu. "He-hei! Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau—ya ampun, apa aku tadi tidak sengaja menyebutkan masalahmu?" tanya Kuukai, suaranya terdengar panik.

Utau mengangguk. "Tapi tidak apa, aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi akan hal itu."

Kuukai menatap Utau dengan cemas. Mata mereka berdua bertemu pandang tapi suasana membisu.

"Utau, kau tahu bukan kalau Ikuto itu saudara kandungmu?"

Utau mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu benar akan hal itu. Namun, karena cinta, aku berusaha melupakan hal penting tersebut. Aku tetap mencintainya sampai aku sendiri yang merasa sakit, aku bodoh bukan? Ya, aku memang bodoh, sangat bodoh."

"Tidak, kau tidak—"

"Maaf Kuukai, aku harus pergi dulu. Dan lupakan saja apa yang telah kita bicarakan barusan." Utau segera bangkit sembari membawa bajunya dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Hei, Utau, tunggu!" seru Kuukai.

Terlambat, suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup itu sudah terdengar. Utau telah meninggalkan Kuukai.

"Utau...."

***

**Konser Utau, 15 April 2010 ...**

Utau telah bersiap di balik panggung. "Ayo Utau, semangat, kau pasti bisa," kata Kairi Sanjo—sang manajer.

Utau mengangguk. Lalu, ia mulai melangkah naik ke atas panggung. "Semoga berhasil, Utau-chan," kata Eru.

Utau tersenyum lalu sosok menghilang dari mata shugo chara berbentuk malaikat itu. "Utau-chan pasti bisa!" seru Eru lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Eru merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya. Eru berbalik dan menemukan shugo chara dengan rambut hijau.

"Kau... Daichi bukan?" tanya Utau.

Daichi mengangguk. "Iya, dan sekarang, dia punya urusan penting dengan Utau," katanya lalu menunjuk sosok di belakangnya.

Eru sempat bingung saat sosok itu menyodorkan sebuah surat padanya.

"Bisa berikan ini pada Utau setelah dia selesai menyanyikan lagunya?"

***

Utau berhasil membawakan lagu _Taiyou ga Niau yo_ walau matanya menerawang terus-menerus ke arah penonton, ia berharap Ikuto ada di sana. Menontonnya dan melempar senyum padanya. Tapi, doa Utau tidak terkabul, Ikuto sama sekali tidak ada.

Habislah harapannya.

Utau kembali ke balik panggung dengan wajah yang di paksakan senyumnya. Tapi, saat Eru memberikan sebuah surat padanya, raut wajahnya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi raut kebingungan.

_Untuk Utau,_

_Mungkin sekarang ini kau akan bingung dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang memberikan surat ini padamu. Namun, setelah ini kau akan tahu siapa pengirimnya._

_Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu tentang kejadian kemarin, aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit masalah Ikuto di depanmu. Kau tidak bodoh, kau hanya terlalu mencintainya sampai melupakan fakta penting bahwa kau dan dia adalah saudara kandung dengan ikatan darah yang sama. _

_Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkanmu atas hal itu. Tapi, Utau, kau harus tahu, tidak berarti tanpa Ikuto hidupmu hancur. Tidak berarti tanpa Ikuto senyummu lenyap. Kau harus belajar melupakannya walau semua butuh proses. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau bisa meminta bantuan orang lain. Kau bisa meminta bantuanku._

_Karena aku selalu ada untukmu._

Mata Utau mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di baca sekarang. Lalu, ia mengangkat wajah dan menemukan buket mawar merah di depan wajahnya.

"_Surprise_."

Terlihat sosok Kuukai di balik buket tersebut. "Ambillah, ini untukmu."

Utau mengambil buket mawar merah tersebut. "_Arigato_ Kuukai, tapi untuk apa ini semua? Permintaan maafmu? Ayolah, aku tidak marah kemarin."

Kuukai menggeleng lalu bergumam, "Tidak, ini semua untuk memulai lembar baru dalam hidupmu. Seperti yang aku katakan di surat tadi, kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau bisa meminta bantuan orang lain. Kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Karena aku selalu ada untukmu."

Wajah Utau memerah tapi ia merasa ingin menangis. Ternyata memang masih ada orang yang perduli dengannya selama ini. Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Apa itu karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan semua perhatian yang di berikan orang lain untuknya?

"_Hontou ni, arigato Kuukai_..._ arigato_...."

Utau tidak sempat menangis, karena Kuukai telah memeluknya terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkannya.

***

Di balik tirai panggung, sebuah sosok sedari tadi mengamati Kuukai dan Utau. Sosok itu tersenyum lalu bergumam pelan, "Kau telah menemukan sosok penggantiku, benar bukan, Utau?"

***

Author : Abal, ~! Hiks, hiks T.T

Tapi biarlah, aku hanya bisa pasrah dan tetap ngepublish fic yang aku kerjakan dari 2 minggu lalu—dengan berulang kali menulis, ganti plot, menghapus—dan akhirnya jadi juga!! –walaupun agak gaje sebenarnya-

Jujur, aku bener-bener ketawa-ketiwi sendiri baca Shugo Chara Encore yang isinya tentang Kuukai dan Utau yang akhirnya pacaran xDDD

**Review?**


End file.
